Otra vez
by Larisz Kane
Summary: Ella perdio una oportunidad importante por miedo a enfrentar las consecuancias de su romance ¿El la perdonara? una pareja poco comun. disfruten! ADVERTENCIA! capitulo 7 LEMON! y por ello sube a clasificacion T
1. Fragmentos del pasado

¡Hola a todos! Hoy les ofrezco el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de dragon ball! xD. Los cambios de escena están marcados por los asteriscos, sin más que decir, me despido.

Enjoy it!

Ohh pero antes…

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran AKIRA TORIYAMA y yo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Ahora sí, comencemos.

**OTRA VEZ**

**Capitulo I: Fragmentos del pasado. **

Me he sentado aquí, pensándote

Estoy aquí, tan sola y sin ti…

Escapaste de mi lado, nunca te recuperare…

Esa noche, la chica de cabello azul se perdía en sus pensamientos, recostada en su cama, a pesar de ser una cálida tarde de verano ella sentía su recamara como un lugar frio, casi lo podía ver tenue, no podía creer que su cobardía le hubiese hecho perder eso que ella tanto amaba, ese alguien a quien tanto amaba.

¿Dónde está el amor?

¿Dónde estaba su amor?

Lo dejo ir, por su temor, por su indecisión...

Fragmentos del pasado comenzaron a inundar su mente

_-Princesa, apresúrate!- le grito su madre desde la planta baja, era ya bastante tarde, no podía darse el lujo de un retardo en días de exámenes. _

_- Ya voy, mama- le respondió, tomo su enorme bolso y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el auto de su fastidiado hermano._

_-Mmmh… Ya que van a seguir fastidiándome con el favor de pasarte a la escuela antes de ir al trabajo, por lo menos podrías intentar apresurarte- bromeo su hermano al tiempo que pasaba una de sus enormes manos por el muy bien arreglado cabello de la chica._

_-¡oye!, ten más cuidado ¿quieres?- cerro sus bonitos ojos en una mueca de molestia, a lo que su hermano solo atino a reír, arrancando el auto._

_¡Qué decir de sus clases!, fue solo un día aburrido más, pruebas por aquí, clases por allá y a penas suficiente tiempo para un descanso. Bra estaba aturdida, así que decidió partir caminando hasta su casa, pensó que eso la distraería un rato, así pasaba calle tras calle, hasta que algo en la acera opuesta llamo su atención, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes, si no que no esperaba verlo por esos lugares tan concurridos. Se detuvo en seco._

_El, con su mirada fiera, de hielo clavada en la esbelta figura. La princesa sudo una gota, como siempre que se lo topaba, no sabía qué hacer, intento seguir, pero el caminaba a la par, se detuvo otra vez, lo miro y él le dedico una sonrisa irónica._

Se revolvió en la cama mirando esta vez hacia el enorme balcón, se levantó y lo abrió dispuesta a recibir un poco de aire. Miro al horizonte, la tarde estaba comenzando teñirse de naranja y sus ojos se perdían aun sin asimilar lo que hacía unas horas acababa de suceder. De pronto estos comenzaron a humedecerse. ¿Lagrimas? ¿Lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos? ¡No!, eso no eso jamás! Una princesa con su orgullo no debía llorar, rápidamente seca sus lágrimas tratando de ser fuerte y volvió a perderse en el horizonte.

_Cada tarde sin excepción había sido lo mismo la última semana, el acosándola sin razón, y ella, a propósito regresando a pie de la escuela, pero esta vez, esta tarde sería diferente. Lo miro, parado ahí, irónico, burlón._

_Completamente decidida, Bra cruzo la calle hasta el otro lado de la acera dispuesta a enfrentarlo, y así lo hizo._

_Se paró justo frente a él, que a decir verdad no esperaba esa reacción de su parte. _

_-¿Puedes decirme de una buena vez porque haces eso? – le pregunto furiosa_

_-¿Hacer que?- cínico!, cínico era la palabra correcta para describirlo, sonriendo triunfante como si ese fuera todo su fin, ponerla furiosa, molestarla, incitarla a enfrentarlo._

_- Me haz seguido tarde a tarde desde hace una semana- cerro los ojos cruzándose de brazos, muy indignada._

_- Y tu haz vuelto caminando a casa desde que lo notaste…_

_Eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco, pues era verdad. Giro su cabeza a otra parte tratando de disimular su sonrojo._

_-¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?- fue al fin su pregunta_

_-¿Me haz seguido toda la semana solo para invitarme algo? ¡Pudiste simplemente pedirlo!_

_- Y tu pudiste simplemente acercarte desde el principio.- otra respuesta que la ponía en jaque, el sin duda le parecía un atrevido, lo que la indigno un poco, pero acepto al fin_

_-Jumh!.. está bien, vamos, me apetece un té helado- ella comenzó a caminar altanera, a pesar de los pensamientos y dudas rondando su mente sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien. El, fascinado la siguió._

-¡Bra, princesa!- su abuela dio un par de golpes a la puerta antes de entrar. – Es hora de la cena querida- la señora Briefs estaba como siempre muy alegre

- No tengo hambre, abuela- respondió seria con la voz aun entrecortada sin voltear la vista.

- Pero princesa, ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste esta tarde ha…

-¡No me pasa nada abuela!- sin dejarla terminar la frase, se giró totalmente furiosa a la sorprendida dama.

-Está bien querida, si gustas puedo traerte algo más tarde.- de inmediato cerró la puerta dejando dentro a una confundida Bra.

Se quedó por varios segundos contemplando el punto donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba la sonriente cara de su amada abuela.

Se desplomo nuevamente en la cama.

-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo Bra!- se dijo cubriéndose la cara con un cojín- No puedes actuar de este modo o todos lo notaran!

Sin siquiera poder hacer nada, el sueño la sorprendió así, triste, desilusionada y confundida…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Todo comenzo

Hola de nuevo chic s!

Antes que nada una disculpa puesto que en el primer capi puse que los cambios de escena estaban marcados por asteriscos, pero resulta que los dichosos asteriscos no aparecen! Wtf!

Bueno, entonces dejémoslo en que cuando las letras están en cursiva es el pasado, la letra normal es presente, vale?

Gracias por leer!

DECLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran AKIRA TORIYAMA, la historia si me pertenece, la realizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Enjoy it!

Capitulo ll : Todo comenzó…

-Mama, ¿Qué le pasa a Bra?- le pregunto Bulma a su madre momentos después de que todos se sentaron a cenar.

-No lo se querida, pero estaba muy irritada, tal vez tuvo un mal día- le respondió sonriendo

-Mmph, espero que no sea nada grave, mañana hablare con ella.- Bulma lucia pensativa, Trunks no presto atención, Vegeta por su parte pensó que seria mejor dejar esto en manos de Bulma.

La peli azulada, repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños la terrible escena que tuvo hoy con el, con el que tanto amo y hoy simple mete la boto, así, sin mas.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con los ojos hinchados por el irremediable llanto de la noche anterior, hoy no había colegio, así que pensó en quedarse recostada un rato mas, pero un gruñido le recordó que se había ido a dormir sin cenar. Sin mas remedio, se levanto pesadamente para dirigirse a la cocina. Pensó que no se toparía con nadie puesto que era temprano y fin de semana, pero se equivoco…

-Buenos días, hija!- le saludo Bulma muy alegre quien se encontraba tomando café.

-buenos días mama- le respondió sin animo, a lo que Bulma no perdió oportunidad, ese era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

-Hija, ¿Qué te pasa? Tu comportamiento desde ayer es bastante extraño, ¿te sucede algo? Anda, cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea.

Bra lo pensó un momento, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser que su madre se enterara? Finalmente se dio valor. Todo aire y lo dejo salir fuertemente en un suspiro.

-Mama- comenzó- cuando tu… y papa… com, comenzaron su relación…- las palabras no le salían fácil- bueno, ¿como fue? ¿Todos la aceptaron?- Bulma se dio cuenta de a donde iba esa conversación.

- Se trata de un chico.- esa no había sido una pregunta.- ¿Quién es hija?- Bra sintió hervir la sangre de su cara al ponerse totalmente roja

-Mama, por favor…- decía con la vista puesta directo al suelo

-Por favor dime que paso, ¿ te hizo algo malo?

-Mama, por favor solo responde mi pregunta- los ruegos de la princesa al parecer fueron escuchados.

- Bueno hija, lo que paso con tu padre era impredecible, a todos les tomo por sorpresa, hasta a mi! Pero mi carácter fue siempre fuerte, es por eso que yo no tuve ningún problema, ¿vas a contarme de quien de trata?

Las palabras de su madre, lejos de alentarla, solo la hundieron mas, desconsolada, solto en llanto.

-Pero hija- trataba de calmarla- tranquila, cuéntame.

- lo siento mama, por ahora no puedo, por favor, te ruego que me disculpes. Y sin mas Salió corriendo nuevamente a su habitación, dejando tras de si a su madre preocupada.

Llego nuevamente a su habitación en penumbras. Miro a su alrededor, se recargo detrás de la puerta y recordó, nueva y tristemente recordó.

_-Bien, ¿que tal aquí?- Le dijo la princesa a su guapo acompañante._

_- Si, me parece bien!- le respondió y ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos de aquel pequeño café. Una chica sonriente se acercó para atenderles_

_- buenas tardes! ¿Les ofrezco la carta? _

_- No hace falta, chica, la señorita desea un te helado y yo un americano doble por favor- Bra se quedo sorprendida, pues en realidad ella no creía que el tuviese tan buenos modales, pero mas aun, siguió sus ordenes tal cual peón que obedece a su reina.- _

_- Claro, enseguida señor- le respondió la mesera y se fue._

_Ellos se contemplaron un buen rato, su mirada tenaz, tan bien acompañada de esa sonrisa confiada, hacían que la princesa quedara prendada de sus evidentes deseos_

Cortejarla, esa era la palabra que cruzaba por su mente, conquistarla, hacerla suya. Se había quedado enamorado de su belleza desde que el la vio por primera vez. Ella quizás tendría el peor recuerdo de él. De aquella vez cuando había dejado mal herido a su padre y hermano, aun recordaba eso que sintió muy dentro de su ser cuando Trunks toco mal herido la puerta de Goku y se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Pan. Todos salieron a socorrerlo en el acto, y cuando se percataron de quien fuera el autor de tan brutal hazaña, ahí, ahí fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

El, a pesar de ser un frio androide, un "vil muñeco de hojalata" como Vegeta lo llamaba, había sentido una punzada muy aguda en el corazón.

Tras terminar con ese horrible episodio en el que nuevamente fue utilizado como un arma de destrucción quedo liberado de su contraparte maligna, esta vez para siempre. Era libre ahora, libre para buscarla a ella. Para tratar de hacerle entender que lo que hizo fue un error, que estaba arrepentido, que fue utilizado… tratar de enmendarlo.

No fue difícil hallar su ubicación, su ki era débil, pero suficiente para encontrarla, el, definitivamente quería una vida, una nueva vida, y la quería con ella.

A veces llegaba a cruzar por su mente que dirían la familia y amigos de la princesa, pero eso no le importaba, llegado ese momento, lucharía, lucharía como nunca lo ha hecho por defender ese amor. Desechaba esos pensamientos y se dedicaba a seguirla, a hacerse notar, total ya después tendría tiempo para ocuparse de eso…

_-¿Ahora si vas a decirme que sucede? ¿Por qué haz estado siguiéndome? Ah! Ya se, quieres que te revele los secretos de entrenamiento de papa…. __Ahhh!- __la peli azulada se echo un poco hacia atrás, con mirada horrorizada- ya se! Creaste un malévolo plan de secuestrarme para que mi papa y los demás vayan a rescatarme y así tu puedas atacarlos por sorpresa!- 17 sudo una gota._

_- Esa no seria una mala idea- le dijo cambiando su mirada a una de total sorpresa- pero yo omitiría la parte de la emboscada- tras esta última frase volvió a cambiar su pose por una de total gallardía. La princesa se sorprendió._

_Ella no esperaba esto. Sintió un poco de…. ¿Miedo?_

_Si bien 17 no era una de las personas más amables del mundo, ella no podía juzgarlo, si no más bien comprenderlo. Ella ni siquiera podría imaginarse todo lo que él tuvo que sufrir junto con su hermana a manos del doctor Gero, después de todo, 18 se había reivindicado, había sido capaz de formar una familia, era la madre de una de sus mejores amigas y ahora vivía feliz y tranquila junto a Krilin el Kame House…_

_¿Seria que 17 podía hacer lo mismo?_

_Sacudió un poco su cabeza, ¡ella no podía estar pensando eso!_

_¡Ella era una princesa! Su familia y amigos no lo tomarían nada bien._

_¿Mmph? ¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto 17 al ver que se había ido un momento de este mundo (xD)- Bra, se lo que debes pensar de mi- le dijo con seriedad- pero eso no es lo que yo quería, durante años viví normalmente oculto en el bosque, quería mejorar mi calidad de vida, quería recuperar lo poco que había perdido,¡ pero ese maldito!- dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa que llamo la atención de las de uno, por lo cual se disculpo con una asustada Bra- Lo siento pero, por favor, tienes que entender, yo no quería esto, pero el maldito doctor Gero me arruino la vida por segunda vez, por favor perdóname._

_No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, ¿Por qué lo haces?- Bra estaba confundida._

_Bra. Desde que te vi por primera vez a las puertas de la casa de Goku, sentí algo especial- se acercó un poco a ella y la tomo de los antebrazos con delicadeza, aun que su rostro denotara desesperación.- Bra, dime si tu no sentiste lo mismo que yo…_

_Aquí tienen!- la sonriente mesera apareció de nuevo para interrumpir ese mágico momento, 17 lentamente soltó a Bra y agradeció, esta, lo miraba atónita._

CONTINUARA…

N/a: Hey! Al fin se descubri quien es el chico! Me encantaría escribir mas, pero mañana tengo trabajo y ya debo dormir uu.

Gracias por los reviews, espero que le este gustando

Saludos!

Larisz- Chan


	3. Enganchada a ti

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!

Esta noche les presento el tercer capi de este fic, les agradezco mucho a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de pasar a leerme, y mas aun, dejarme un review.

Tratare de alargar mis capítulos, créanme que si a veces no lo hago, es mas bien por falta de tempo. En fin, sin mas por el momento… disfruten!

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 3: Enganchada a ti

_Después de que la chica se marchara dejando sus bebidas, 17 y Bra se miraron fijamente otra vez._

_Y bien… Bra…- le pregunto 17 intrigado y ansioso por su respuesta._

_Yo…- la princesa parpadeo muy concentrada, estaba tratando de adivinar lo que había en su corazón, todo esto había sido muy repentino, no sabia que responder- a ver, 17- dijo ella como ordenando sus ideas, a pesar de que el androide le parecía muy atractivo, y que definitivamente había sentido una chispa aquel día que lo vio por primera vez a las afueras de la casa de Goku, , nunca se hubiera imaginado que él se sintiera así con respecto a ella.- todo esto es muy sorpresivo para mi, ¡no se que decirte! Me halagas, pero esto es… poco común…_

_Si, lo entiendo- el androide bajo su mirada con desilusión, probablemente si había sido demasiado prematura su confesión. _

_Para Bra esto no paso desapercibido. Con rapidez movió su mano y la coloco sobre la de 17_

_Pero, ¿que tal si seguimos tratándonos? Tal vez podamos ser buenos amigos.- Bra le sonrió con dulzura._

_Amigos, claro, ser amigo de la chica de la cual estas prendado, bien, quizás no seria tan mala idea…_

_-¡jum!, Por supuesto, me encantaría- le sonrió._

_Los dos continuaron conversando alegremente sobre diversos temas el resto de la tarde mientras tomaban sus bebidas, muchas de las cosas que la princesa decían eran un poco (o muy) superficiales, pero eso a 17 no le importaba, solo quería pasar un buen rato con ella, al final el sabia que Bra era solo una niña y sorprendentemente esa era una de las cosas que mas le agradaban de la peli azulada. _

_El cielo comenzaba a cambiar de tono, y fue cuando Bra se percato de que era tarde. _

_-¡ah!- se levanto de súbito sorprendida. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- 17 se levanto un poco asustado también. _

_-Yo… lo siento- hizo un puchero de desilusión- pero es tarde, debo irme ya. No quiero que mi madre se preocupe, y si mi padre llegara a salir a buscarme…- miro a 17 y este asintió adivinando lo que pasaría si Vegeta encontrara a su princesa con el._

_-Esta bien, no te preocupes yo entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustaría meterme en problemas con tu padre, o que tu los tuvieras. _

_-Gracias- ella le sonrió de vuelta.- bien, me voy._

_Bra se dio la vuelta y tomo de la silla su gran bolso, estaba por irse cuando sintió una fuerte mano sujetar la suya. _

_-Espera- se giro para encontrarse con un 17 un poco sonrojado._

_- ¿Mhh?, ¿Qué sucede?- parpadeo extrañada un par de veces. _

_-Yo… ¿Puedo invitarte de nuevo otro día?_

_-Por supuesto, ¡hasta pronto!- Le respondió la chica y partió del lugar rápidamente._

_El solo se limito a verla desaparecer a la distancia, por fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, ya había dado el primero de muchos pasos. No sabía a ciencia cierta que hacia, solo sabia que seguía su corazón._

_Por su parte, Bra, emocionada y feliz caminada apresurada hacia la C.C. De repente, dudas aparecían de nueva cuenta en su mente, no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien, esa tarde, Bra había comenzado a ver florecer ese sentimiento que en ella había sembrado la mirada del androide aquel dia, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, y lo que menos quería ahora era opacar su propia felicidad. _

_De muy buen humor llego a casa donde todos estaban ya en la mesa dispuestos a cenar._

_-¡hola familia! Buenas noches a todos, ya llegue.- dijo con toda alegría y la sonrisa tan amplia que no podía esconder, difícilmente ocultaba su verdadera felicidad. _

_- ¡Bra!, estábamos preocupado, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte- Trunks se levanto de la mesa preocupado. _

_- Hija,- le dijo Bulma- ¿En donde estabas? _

_-Eh… pues… yo…- con tanta emoción Bra ni siquiera pensó en el pretexto que iba a dar. – Yo acompañe a Marron por un vestido, ella es muy indecisa y por eso nos ha tomado toda la tarde- Dijo con una enorme gota de sudor en su frete, rogando por que Marron no hubiese llamado ya buscándola._

_-Oh querida!, Ahora veo porque estas tan feliz- su oportuna abuela le dio un abrazo cerrando asi el tema- ¿Cenamos?_

_- Claro abuela, muero de hambre…- fue su respuesta soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio._

_Ahora solo tenia que salir corriendo a llamar a su amiga después de la cena para asegurarse de que la cubriría. _

_Mientras la familia cenaba tranquilamente, Vegeta lanzaba miradas inquisidoras a la pobre Bra, que solo se hacia pequeñita, definitivamente su padre sabia que mentía, seguramente sabia toda la verdad,¡ seguramente la asesinaría después de cenar para después ir tras 17! Imágenes de la futura masacre se presentaban en su mentecita en forma de graciosas caricaturas. _

_Solo le quedaba apresurarse._

_-¡Gracias por la comida!- Extrañamente termino antes que todos, esto hizo que Vegeta dudase aun mas.- ¿Puedo retirarme ya mama? Estoy muy cansada y deseo darme un baño antes de acostarme._

_-Esta bien hija, adelante- Bulma le sonrió_

_-Gracias mama, buenas noches a todos._

_La familia le correspondió el saludo a Bra y esta corrió de inmediato a su habitación, Vegeta la miro mientras se iba, suspirando y moviendo un poco su cabeza en señal de negación._

_En cuanto Bra entro a su habitación tomo el teléfono, se paro detrás de la puerta para vigilar que no viniera nadie y comenzó a hablar muy bajito._

_-¿Hola? ¿Marron?_

_-¿Bra? ¿Qué sucede?, iba a llamarte esta tarde, pero estuve algo ocupada y…_

_-¡no!- la interrumpió- Marron, gracias a Kami que no lo hiciste, de hecho, por eso te llamo, es muy urgente, si alguien te pregunta, por favor di que pase la tarde de compras contigo, por favor, te lo suplico._

_- Pero Bra- la princesa sonaba realmente desesperada- Esta bien, pero cuéntame, ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Luego te cuento, ahora no puedo, debo colgar. Gracias amiga te debo una. Adiós- Sin mas, corto la comunicación dejando a una muy confundida Marron al otro lado de la línea. _

_Apenas Bra colgó el teléfono, escucho como fuertes pasos se dirigían a su habitación, ¡Ese tenia que ser su padre! Nuevamente la masacre en caricatura apareció en su mente._

_Efectivamente, su padre se encontraba ahora tocando a su puerta. Trato de disimular tomando su bata de baño, dio un suspiro para auto afirmase valor, y abrió._

_-¿Ho… hola papi, que sucede?- su sonrisa era forzada._

_-Bra, quiero que me digas en este momento con quien estuviste- dijo sentándose en la cama de la princesa y adoptando su típica pose de los brazos cruzados._

_Bra sudo frio…_

_-Papa, ya te dije que estuve con Marron escogiendo un vestido_

_-No mientas, ese ki no era el de Marron_

_-¿QUUEEEE?- la cara de la princesa denotaba furia- ¡papa! ¿A caso estas espiándome? ¿Es tu manera de seguirme ahora? ¿Por medio del ki?-_

_- Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien- Vegeta trataba de que esto no saliera de sus manos y trato de abrazarla._

_-¡no!- le rechazo Bra- es mentira, ¡tu quieres tenerme vigilada como si aun fuera una nena!_

_-Eso no viene al caso ahora- Vegeta levanto la voz irritado- Su ki era el de un androide…_

_Bra casi cae de espaldas al oírlo, pero no perdió su pose._

_-Se te esta olvidando que Marron tiene madre y tío androides, es por eso- Bra se giro ofendida con los brazos cruzados._

_-Nunca antes lo sentí así_

_-¿Entonces habías estado espiándome antes?- Bra se giro furiosa nuevamente hacia su padre- ¡Esto es el colmo papa! Fuera, fuera de aquí- comenzó a empujarlo a la salida- Quiero que dejes de hacer eso, yo ya no soy mas una niña ¿me oyes?, deja de espiarme, ¡no te soporto!._

_Bra azoto la puerta justo en las narices de su padre, y este quedo mas herido que molesto por lo que hizo su hija. Tranquilamente bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación._

_Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Bra estaba atónita, no podía creer la manera en que su padre la estaba controlando, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, ¿Cuántas veces mas lo había hecho?_

_Después de tomar su relajante baño, comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que paso, jamás le había mentido así a sus padres, jamás había tratado a su padre como lo hizo, pero ella ahora no podía preocuparse por eso, ya mañana le ofrecería disculpas como muchas otras veces, y todo estaría bien, ahora ella solo podía recostarse y pensar… pensar en ese chico guapo de hermosos ojos azules que ya comenzaba a robarle el corazón, a partir de ya, Bra había quedado enganchada a el…_

_CONTINUARA…_

_Bueno, espero lo estén disfrutando, nos leemos en el próximo! Espero sus comentarios._


	4. Me voy

Que tal chicos y chicas!

Ya por fin mi cuarto capitulo! Les agradezco mucho el que sigan pasando por aquí y mas aun se den tiempo de dejarme review, significa mucho para mi, estoy muy satisfecha por la aceptación, escribo por y para ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias!

Tratare de alargar un poco los capítulos, por lo mismo, una disculpa si demoro en publicar, pero es que no quiero que esto termine siendo un fic de 20 capítulos que valen lo de dos!

Bien sin más por ahora:

DECLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo realizo este fic por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 4:

_A la mañana siguiente, Bra se levanto de buen humor, se estiro un poco y con una gran sonrisa decidió bajar a desayunar, hoy, seria un buen día, seguramente después de la escuela ahí estaría el, se sentía muy emocionada, ¡podría verlo!, pero de pronto vino a su mente la horrible escena de la noche anterior, y, mal que le pesara, antes que todo debía disculparse con su padre…_

_Bajo lentamente, casi de puntillas y aun en pijama, con cuidado asomo su cabecita azul al comedor, para ver quien estaba ahí, pero no encontró a nadie. _

_Suspiro y cerro los ojos por un momento, se recargo contra la pared._

_-¿Buscabas a alguien?- le pregunto su padre que ya se encontraba detrás de ella, propinándole un gran susto._

_-waaa! ¡Papa! ¡No hagas esoooo!- La princesa puso una mano en su pecho como si el corazón se le fuese a salir. Después se reincorporo, puso su típica mirada de perrito regañado, esa que tanto lograba conmover siempre a su padre.- papi, yo…_

_-Ya lo se, Bra- ¿Bra?, ¿A caso su padre la había llamado Bra y no princesa?, oh oh, es grave…- Se que vas a venir a pedir disculpas por lo de anoche, y esta bien, ¿sabes? Prometo no volver a espiarte, ya no eres mas una bebe, pero por favor, solo tienes que avisarle a tu madre, a tu hermano, o a mi, a quien sea, que estas bien, solo eso te pido hija, y, por favor, cuídate…- Vegeta tomo un mechoncito del cabello azul y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja de Bra, mirándola con ternura como si de verdad le doliese demasiado el hecho de que su hija creciera y quisiera pasar mas tiempo fuera de casa.- Bueno, me voy a entrenar, tu hermano te llevara a la escuela otra vez. ¿No?._

_-Am! Si, descuida papi- Bra estaba atónita, ¡de verdad que tantos años en otra orbita estaban causando estragos en su padre!_

_Vegeta solo atino a sonreír débilmente a su niña, su princesa, ahora toda una mujer, dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Bra por su parte se quedo pensando en silencio unos minutos, la verdad era que se sentía un poco culpable por lo ocurrido, sentía remordimiento por mentirle a su padre cuando el estaba por fin confiando en ella, pero, definitivamente tampoco podía decirle quien era su nuevo amigo._

Bra volvió en si de su trance, no sabia cuanto tiempo se congelo ahí, recordando recargada detrás de la puerta, se había llevado ambas manos a la boca angustiada, triste, desesperada, con la mirada perdida, sus labios estaban muy secos al igual que sus ojos, por tanto llorar.

¡Ya era suficiente de tanto llorar!, dentro de poco se graduaría de la preparatoria, bastaban solo un par de semanas mas de tristes recuerdos, después, se mudaría a estudiar la escuela superior a Shibuya, le daría a su madre el pretexto de querer comenzar a acostumbrarse al paso y la administración de esa empresa que un día seria suya mientras al mismo tiempo estudiaba, si, esa idea era perfecta.

*toc, toc*

-Bra, hija- Esa voz era la de su madre, seria mejor que comenzara a arreglarlo todo de una vez.

Bra abrió la puerta a una muy angustiaba Bulma.

-Hija- la abrazo- estoy muy preocupada, por favor, cuéntame- la mirada de su madre era tanto tierna como preocupante, era ahora o nunca.

La princesa comenzó a contarle sobre el chico por el cual sufría, modificando parte de la historia, y omitiendo por supuesto, el verdadero nombre del chico…

-… es por eso mami, que te suplico me dejes hacerme cargo de la corporación en Shibuya mientras asisto a la universidad de aquella ciudad.- Por primera vez, Bulma estaba viendo en Bra un dejo de madurez.

-No lo se hija, un chico no es suficiente razón para dejarlo todo y huir

-No mama, no estoy huyendo por el, simplemente quiero respirar aires nuevos e irme haciendo a las responsabilidades que en un futuro me dará mi empresa, ya tengo suficiente edad mama, ¡por favor!- Ni ella misma lo creyó.

Bulma pensó que, definitivamente, su princesa merecía esa oportunidad. Desde que la princesa nació, su madre y abuelos acordaron que la corporación en la ciudad de Shibuya, un día seria suya, un día en aquel entonces muy lejano, Bra tendría el poder, habilidad y madurez suficiente para levantar y llevar a cuestas con honores el puesto de jefa… Ese día por fin había llegado…

-E..esta bien, hija, te daré esa oportunidad, hablare esta misma noche con tu padre y tu hermano, y tan pronto sepa como están las cosas allá, convocare a una reunión con los socios de la compañía para anunciar tu integración a la corporación en Shibuya…

-¡Gracias mami!- de inmediato Bra la abrazo con emoción, por unos instantes había vuelto a sonreir.

-Pero debes prometerme que si llegas a tener algún problema, me llamaras, si no entiendes algo, me llamaras, si no puedes con esto aun, me llamaras, y si nos extrañas Bra, como seguramente todos te extrañaremos…- su rostro se volvió nostálgico- entonces hija, volverás, esta siempre será tu casa… ¿Es un trato?

_-_Por supuesto mami, gracias…- Bra también sonrió.

-entonces, ¿Bajas a desayunar?

-¡Por supuesto! jajajaja- Bra se había relajado, contarle parte de la historia a su madre definitivamente le había ayudado…

En lo que siguió del dia, Bra había logrado distraerse un poco, se sentía mejor aunque aun no del todo curada, pero en fin, eso ya lo decidiría el tiempo.

EN LA CENA…

-Trunks, Vegeta, padres, Bra y yo queremos hacerles un anuncio, hija…- todos se detuvieron en seco y miraron inquisidores a las dos mujeres, todo el día habían estado sospechosas, algo tramaban, el ultimo sonido antes de que Bra comenzara a hablar fue el de Trunks dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Bueno, yo- Bra inhalo profundamente aire- he decidido tomar posesión de la corporación de Shibuya apenas termine la escuela preparatoria en dos semanas.

-¿Queeee?- la pregunta fue un unísono de todos los presentes

-Pero Bra…- Su hermano estaba boquiabierto, no es que no tuviera fe en su hermana, si no que no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera lista aun, el mejor que nadie sabia lo que tomar posesión de una de las corporaciones significaba, sobre todo a esa edad, donde había de dejar mucho para lograr que las cosas marcharan a la perfección.- ¿Estas segura? Pero, ¿Y la escuela superior?

-No te preocupes por eso, hermano. Bra trataba de parecer segura y con todo bajo control- Estudiare allá mismo, las escuelas tienen mucho prestigio y…

-¡De ninguna manera!- fue interrumpida por su padre quien hizo sonar su queja como un fuerte rugido- Bra, tu lo que quieres es la total libertad de hacer lo que te venga en gana, arrrgghh! ¡Bulma! ¿Cómo puedes estar consintiendo esto?- Para estas alturas Vegeta ya se encontraba de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa y una vena saltada de su frente, furico.

-¡papa!- Bra estaba al borde del llanto

-¡Vergeta! ¿Vas a comenzar?- Bulma intervino para defender a su hija.

Los señores Briefs preferían permanecer callados mirando únicamente otra de las peleas de la singular familia, lo mejor en estos casos era no meterse.

-¿Lo ves papa?, ese es siempre el único problema, ¡tu y tu sobre protección! No soy mas una niña papa, ¡No lo soy! Y quiero que lo sepas de una vez, sea cual sea tu opinión, me voy a ir, ¿Me escuchaste? Me largo y espero que no me sigas esta vez…- Bra salió corriendo a su habitación, y Bulma detrás de ella.

-Bra, espera, hija!

-¿Y tu, Trunks?- Ahora Vegeta se dirigía a su primogénito- ¿No piensas intervenir para que tu hermana desista de semejante locura?- su tono era muy serio.

-Por supuesto que no, papa- Le dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo- ella esta en todo el derecho de hace su vida, con permiso- El joven saiya se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

Vegeta estaba hecho una fiera. ¿Es que acaso nadie veía la clase de peligros que su hija podía correr? Todos estaban locos por apoyar ese capricho, todos menos el, por supuesto.

Vegeta se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de sus asustados suegros, hizo un gesto de fastidio y se fue también.

-Siempre es un placer reunir a la familia a la hora de la cena, ¿Verdad querido?- la Sra. Briefs como siempre sonriendo a pesar de la extraña situación, ¡tal vez se había acostumbrado! Su esposo solo asintió.

Media hora después Vegeta se encontraba ya en la recamara que compartía con Bulma, había tomado un relajante baño y se disponía a acostarse cuando su mujer arribo, obviamente, bastante molesta. Al entrar ni siquiera lo miro, solo se dirigió directamente a cambiase. El no sabia como abordarla, aun que su orgullo no le permitiera aceptarlo, quería saber como se encontraban sus dos amores, entonces se armó de valor y al fin pregunto:

-¿Todo esta bien mujer?- pregunto pasando saliva

-¿Bien?- se giro molesta para encararlo- ¿te parece que puede estar bien? ¡Acabas de romperle el corazón a tu hija! Deberías tener un poco mas de fe en ella, tienes que darle esta oportunidad…- Tras esta ultima frase su tono se suavizo un poco.

-Mujer…- Vegeta realmente no sabia que decir

-No tienes argumentos Vegeta- le dijo mientras se acostaba.- Lo único que tu hija te ha suplicado a gritos siempre, es que confíes un poco el ella, si tu no puedes apoyar eso Vegeta, no te preocupes, yo lo hare, buenas noches.

Bulma se giro para intentar dormir, dejando a Vegeta atónito.

En ese momento, el saiya se prometió que mañana arreglaría todo, hablaría con su hija y le daría esa oportunidad… además, si Bulma lo decía, es por que nada malo podría pasar…

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BRA:

¡Esto era el colmo!

¿Cómo que su padre estaba limitando sus capacidades?

Se tranquilizo…

Bra no sabia si molestarse o darle la razón, después de todo nada de esto estaría pasando si ella no hubiera cometido el grave error de enamorarse de un androide… de su androide…

-_Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, Bra- le decía 17- debo admitir que no podría volver a enfrentarme a el… _

_-¿Mmhh? ¿Tu crees eso 17?- Bra permanecía mirándolo fijamente a sus bellos ojos_

_-No solo lo creo, princesa, así es- el androide le sonrió_.

_Esta era su séptima cita, tres meses después de su primer encuentro, 17 aparecía en su camino después de la escuela por lo menos una vez a la semana. A pesar de no poder aparecerse a diario por seguridad, el chico de largos cabellos negros se aseguraba de hacerle llegar una rosa cada día, ya fuera con el chico que vendía periódicos o con la mujer que se encargaba de limpiar el colegio, lo importante era hacerle ver el detalle. _

_Obviamente, eso tenía a Bra encantada._

_-Bra- le dijo dirigiéndose con dulzura a la princesa- ¿sabes que lo que yo siento por ti es sincero?_

_-s..si, lo se- Bra bajo un poco la mirada con mucho rubor._

_Mas de una ocasión 17 le había dado a demostrar sus verdaderas intenciones, y aunque era muy evidente que a ella le llamaba la atención, tenia miedo, pero el no perdería las esperanzas._

_-Ven- le ordeno mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados dándole la mano._

_-Amm si- Bra se levanto y el envolvió con dulzura sus manos delgadas. La diferencia de tamaños era abismal, las manitas frágiles de la princesa siendo devoradas por las del muchacho que parecían de hierro._

_-Bra, quiero hacer esto bien, es momento de que sepas quien soy yo…_

_CONTINUARA…_

_n/a: Auuuchhh! ¿Cómo ven? ¿Creen que Vegeta tenga razón en dudar?_

_Bueno, ya lo descubriremos en el siguiente capi… Gracias por leer!_


	5. Kurota, la historia de No 17

CAPITULO 5: Kurota, el pasado de no. 17

_El androide le ofreció su fuerte brazo para que se tomara de él y comenzaron a avanzar, el camino llevaba directamente a las afueras de la ciudad, Bra nunca había estado ahí, pero a pesar de eso no tenia miedo, confiaba en el._

_-¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces 17?- le pregunto la princesa intrigada, si bien no era uno de esos muchachos adinerados con los que Bra estaba acostumbrada a tratar, si tenia suficiente solvencia económica según le había mostrado, además, también tenia que saber el porqué de tan buenos modales_

_-¿Mph? Bueno, veras, hace algún tiempo, después de la batalla contra Goku, cuando todos, incluso mi hermana pensaron que había muerto, en realidad quede mal herido al ser desprendido de mi contra parte maligna.- en ese momento, 17 se giro para dedicarle una sonrisa a Bra, quien se encontraba boquiabierta y atenta, en un movimiento rápido, la tomo en sus brazos y alzo en vuelo._

_-¡aahh! Pero, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto asustada_

_-Si vamos caminando quizás nunca lleguemos, es bastante lejos- le respondió el como disfrutando de su terror._

_-Yo también se volar- la princesa le dijo esto indignada como si la estuviera tratando de inútil._

_-¿En serio?- 17 entonces la soltó y la chica casi cae al suelo._

_-¡aahh!- 17 logro hábilmente alcanzarla._

_-¡Creí que habías dicho que sabias volar!_

_-¡No estaba preparada!- le dijo roja de coraje… o de vergüenza…_

_-Esta bien, discúlpame- le dijo tiernamente el androide. Amaba verla molesta a ese nivel, se veía preciosa, pero tampoco quería que ella llegara a pensar que él era un patán.- ¿Qué tal así?- le dijo tomándola de la mano, eso ayudo a que ella regulara su vuelo apoyada en su amigo._

_Y así ambos volaron hasta llegar a una zona muy prestigiosa, había grandes residencias, departamentos con albercas, grandes parques y lujos por doquier._

_-¿17? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunto la chica._

_-ahora veras- volaron un par de minutos más y llegaron a su destino. _

_¡Era una residencia enorme!, Rodeada por un enorme jardín dentro de un terreno realmente descomunal, la chica de cabello azul atino a compararla fácilmente incluso con la propia corporación en cuanto a sus dimensiones._

_17 saco de sus bolsillos una tarjeta con la que las compuertas principales se abrieron dando paso al jardín._

_Bra aun no entendía…_

_-¿17?- se giro a mirarlo y el solo sonreía_

_-Mi departamento esta aquí junto._

_Caminaron un poco y Bra se pudo percatar de que a unos metros de la gran mansión, se encontraba una casa._

_-¿Departamento?- eso mas bien era una buena casa!- ¡Explícame!- la chica se estaba desesperando de no encontrar respuestas a todas sus dudas._

_-bueno, después de esa batalla…- comenzó a contarle con la mirada perdida a la fachada de su pequeña casa..._

_FLASHBACK:_

_Había pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Goku, el cuerpo aun le dolía mucho. Todo este tiempo había tratado de encontrar un lugar digno y un empleo del cual vivir, no había tenido Mucha suerte, pero si había algo que el nunca volvería a hacer, eso seria robar, o cometer cualquier acto ilícito, la vida ya le había cobrado lo suficiente cuando se atrevió a hacerlo._

_Doblo en una esquina, llevaba toda la tarde caminando y aun nada…_

_Empezaba a oscurecer cuando de un callejón vinieron ruidos._

_-¡te advertí que era lo ultimo que harías en tu vida!- exclamaba un hombre a gritos_

_-¡no, por favor, piensa en mi familia!- le suplicaba la otra persona que se encontraba tirada en el piso, era un hombre, mas o menos de 50 años, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas._

_-Cállate- el hombre lo pateo una vez mas. Otros tres hombres que al parecer lo acompañaban reían frenéticamente como si de un gran espectáculo se tratara. _

_17 decidió intervenir._

_-¡hey, déjenlo!- Les grito, a lo que inmediatamente estos reaccionaron desenfundando sus armas._

_-¿Quién eres tu? Jum… ¿A caso vienes a ayudarlo? También vas a morir…- de inmediato los hombres comenzaron a disparar en contra de no. 17, pero este ágilmente salto por los aires desarmando al primero de ellos, y luego de noquearlo con un par de puñetazos, siguió con el otro, un simple par de patadas bastaron para mandarlo al suelo vencido, justo en ese momento, un tercero iba a dispararle por la espalda, entonces, hizo algo que en realidad no quería, lanzo una bola de energía que lo dejo inerte al momento._

_Con esto, el otro hombre ni siquiera osó en retarlo, asustado, brinco como pudo la maya que dividía al callejón y huyo._

_-Cobarde…- musito el joven 17 antes de girarse y encarar al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el piso sangrando._

_-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto. El hombre solo asintió asombrado, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.-Tranquilo, no le hare daño, dígame, ¿Qué querían esos hombres?_

_-E… eran jefes de la mafia, veras, tengo negocios por todo Japón, ellos me amenazaban para obtener dinero a cambio de dejarme trabajar, esta vez se me ocurrió denunciarlos a pesar de sus amenazas, y estuvieron a punto de matarme… temo por mi familia._

"_FAMILIA" esa palabra sonó muy fuerte en la mente y el corazón de 17, el aun tenia que buscar a su hermana y pedirle perdón, pero eso lo haría después, cuando pudiera demostrar que era digno de ello._

_-Vamos, lo llevare a su casa- le dijo al hombre levantándolo. En el transcurso del camino, el muchacho tuvo tiempo de explicarle su situación, y el por supuesto, le ofreció trabajo…_

_17 quedo completamente sorprendido cuando llegaron a aquella mansión._

_-Me seria muy útil que fungieras como mi guarda espaldas muchacho. – le dijo el hombre sonriendo.-tienes un poder asombroso._

_-¿Guarda espaldas?- le pregunto muy sorprendido_

_-Así es, vamos, hazme ese favor, si no tienes un lugar donde vivir, puedes habitar la casa que se encuentra a un costado, solía habitarla el mi ama de llaves, pero fue mayor el miedo de saber que me encontraba metido en asuntos de la mafia, así que se fue, adelante, puedes quedarte ahora mismo._

_-¿En verdad?- el estaba muy sorprendido.-¡Muchas gracias!._

_-Solo una cosa mas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?_

_-Kurota, me llamo Kurota Ishida_

_-Bien, mucho gusto…_

_FIN FLASHBACK._

_-Kurota… Ishida…- Pregunto Bra con una mirada perdida de sorpresa.- ¿Ese es tu nombre?_

_- Kurota Ishida para servirte, princesa- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para besarla, ella solo sonrió._

_-Jiji… mucho gusto Kurota- le dijo la princesa con una sonrisita sonrojada.- así q guardaespaldas ¿eh?, bueno, no esperaba nada menos…_

_-Así es- dijo el al tiempo que tomaba sus manos de nueva cuenta y se colocaba frente a ella con un gesto muy relajado.- Como puedes ver, me va bastante bien… ¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto el muchacho al fin._

_-Ammm…- lo dudo un poco-¡ok!_

_-Después de ti…_

_17 abrió la puerta, y lo que la princesa pudo ver, era una salita de estar, no muy grande, el comedor con espacio para seis personas, una cocina mediana y un baño de visitas, todo estaba alfombrado y limpio a la perfección._

_-¿Pensaste en traerme aquí desde el principio?-le pregunto ella con un dejo de extrañez_

_-No, ¿Por qué?- él también se extrañó_

_-¡Es que todo esta muy limpio!- tras decir esto paso sus delicados dedos por encima de un mueble que guardaba en si vasos y copas, inspeccionando todo perfectamente y mirando por doquier._

_-Ah… jaja bueno, es que soy muy ordenado, como vez, soy un buen partido- bromeó-Bueno, en realidad también tengo una mucama que me ayuda con los quehaceres._

_-jajajaja- Bra en realidad amaba esa manera de ser de no. 17 _

_-Por favor, siéntate, ¿Gustas algo de beber?- El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia tras su pregunta_

_-Amm, si, soda de dieta por favor._

_-Nena lo siento, solo tengo soda normal, rompe por hoy tu dieta, anda vamos, hazlo por mi ¿si?- era una combinación entre broma y ruegos_

_-Jijijiji esta bien, solo soda jijiji…_

_Despues de un rato 17 le entrego la bebida a Bra y se acomodó recargándose en el respaldo de una silla._

_-Y bien… Kurota- la princesa dudaba un poco, pero al fin pregunto con vergüenza- ¿Puedo saber un poco mas de ti?_

_-Mmm… claro, seguro, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?- Pregunto luego de un sorbo de cerveza._

_-¿Qué edad tienes?- soltó sin mas_

_17 casi escupe el sorbo que tenia en la boca y se atraganto un poco._

_-Bueno… yo- suspiro como para tranquilizarse- tengo… 24 años… desde la fecha en que me crearon_

_-¿Desde que te crearon?- Bra parecía no entender_

_-Si, bueno, tú sabes que el doctor Gero nos convirtió en androides a Akane y a mí…_

_-¿Akane?-Bra interrumpió_

_-Si, mi hermana, Akane… no. 18- concluyo el con nostalgia.- ¡pero eso paso hace como 30 años!_

_-¿¡tantooo!?-Esta vez fue Bra la que casi escupe_

_-Si, eso paso desde antes que tu hermano naciera, tu haz las cuentas…- 17 bajo la mirada decepcionado, seguramente la princesa se habría ya decepcionado, pero él no podía mentirle._

_¿Qué mas podía hacer? Esa era su cruda realidad, y ahora que pensó que por fin tenía un poco de ventaja, lo había echado a perder. Se disponía a ofrecerle a Bra llevarla a casa, seguramente ella no querrá nada mas, mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Eh?- de pronto sintió algo que jamás imagino: Era Bra, abrazándolo fuerte pero al mismo tiempo dulcemente por la espalda._

_-¡No me imagino cuanto haz sufrido! Ohh, ven aquí… tu no merecías eso_

_17 abrió los ojos a mas no poder, estaba mas que sorprendido, pero cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, solo atino a sonreír y acariciar uno de los delgados pero muy cálidos brazos que lo envolvían._

_-No, princesa, tal vez lo merecía, pero ahora quiero cambiarlo_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto separándose un poco, para tristeza del androide_

_-Tienes que saber el resto…_

_-Adelante, cuéntame. ¿Por qué ese horrible hombre los tenia a ti y a tu hermana?_

_-Bien, veras, mi hermana y yo habíamos vivido junto con mi padre en las montañas toda la vida, vivíamos de la caza, al enfermar nuestro padre… Tuvimos que delinquir, asaltábamos, robábamos, hacíamos cualquier clase de trabajo sucio por dinero, pero al fin mi padre murió, supongo que fue eso lo que termino por enfermar nuestros corazones, desde ese momento no nos importo nada, y esa fue nuestra vida, hasta que…_

_-¿Qué?- Bra tenía un gesto de horror._

_-Una tarde, regresábamos en automóvil a las montañas, nevaba… Una avalancha gigante cayo sobre nuestro vehículo…_

_-¡oh, Dios mio!- Bra se llevo una mano a la boca._

_-Parece ser que el doctor Gero nos seguía la pista desde mucho antes, quería nuestras habilidades para sus perversos planes a como diera lugar, tras el accidente, nos saco de entre los escombros agonizando, ahí comenzó nuestra transformación… y el resto ya lo sabes…- el androide la miro con tristeza._

_Silencio adorno la habitación unos instantes. Bra lo rompió._

_-No te juzgo…- fue sorpresivamente su respuesta, su semblante era muy serio- Después de todo lo que paso… creo que si eres la victima.-Bra poco a poco cambio su expresión hasta volverse muy alegre-No te preocupes, ¡yo te acompañare a arreglar las cosas con tu hermana!- y alzo sus pulgares vivazmente._

_-¿Qué?- el muchacho estaba muy sorprendido, realmente no esperaba esto, su mirada de tristeza pronto cambio a una de ternura y agradecimiento- esta bien, acepto._

_-¡Perfecto!_

_-Pero por favor, no hablemos más de mi, cuéntame de ti, princesa- 17 regreso a su bebida_

_-Mmmmh… ¿Qué puedo decirte de mi? En mi vida no hay nada interesante, todo es aburrido y lo mas emocionante que puedo hacer es ir de compras… o… estar aquí contigo- Un leve rubor se asomo en sus mejillas tras esta confesión- mejor pregúntame lo que quieras saber._

_-Bien, tengo dos preguntas para usted, hermosa señorita- dijo reincorporándose y colocándose frente a Bra que ya se encontraba de pie._

_-Bien, adelante._

_-La primera, después de la terrorífica historia que lacaba de escuchar… ¿Esta usted dispuesta a aceptarme?- la pregunta vino sin mas, medio en broma, medio en serio sin desviarse de sus intenciones, claro.- En mis VEINTICUATRO años de vida- ambos rieron cortamente- jamás presencié belleza como la suya, y eso me haría muy feliz… Ya, en serio, ya llevamos tres meses desde la primera vez que salimos y sabes cuales son mis intenciones desde el primer día, entonces… ¿Me acepta señorita?- para este momento, 17 ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Bra._

_-Bueno, no lo se…- ese titubeo no fue broma. Infinidad de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, pero ella aun dudaba- ¿Cuál es la segunda?_

_-¿Puedo besarte?- Esta ultima mas bien parecía una afirmación pues lo menciono casi con sus labios sobre los de la joven._

_Bra solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Fue un beso tierno, dulce, quizás el más caballeroso que él hubiera dado, pero el mas cargado de emociones. Poco a poco Bra se dejo llevar colocando sus brazos alrededor de la fuerte espalda del androide. Él le tomo la cintura_

_Bra no podía decir que esta fuera la primera vez que unos labios aprisionaban los suyos, pero si la primera que alguien la estremecía de tal manera, hasta el fondo de su corazón, un beso puro, hermoso… de amor._

_Momentos más tarde se separaron, sus miradas eran soñadoras colocadas sobre el otro, la sonrisa de sus labios solo dio paso a otra cosa: un beso más fuerte, esta vez apasionado, voraz, era como si fuera el último de sus vidas._

_El deseo de sus cuerpos fue mayor que su cordura…_

_Esa noche Bra no llego a dormir a Capsule corp., Bulma y Marron recibieron mensajes de texto a sus teléfonos móviles:_

"_**Mama, sorry!, se me ha hecho tarde en kame house, no te preocupes, mañana Marron me lleva, te ama, Bra"**_

_-Oh, Dios mio! Esa niña, ¿Cómo se lo diré a su padre?, amh... Veggie! querido!..._

"_**Marron, amiga! Sabes cuanto te quiero ¿Verdad? Por favor, di que me quede contigo esta noche ¿si? Vamos, esta te la pago como quieras! Llego mañana a tu casa y te explico… te adoro amiga! Buenas noches, Bra"**_

_**-**__¡Bra! ¿En que andarás metida?- se pregunto su amiga apretando su puño molesta, después suspiro, nada ganaba con molestarse, pero esta si se la cobraría cara!_

_-Listo- dijo Bra temblorosa al girarse y encarar a 17. No sabia por que hacia lo que hacia, pero era lo que quería, y no había mas…_

_El androide la atrajo hacia si y la beso de nuevo, con movimientos delicados la recostó en la cama y comenzó a descender hasta su cuello desabotonando su camisa._

_-Espera- le dijo de pronto- hay algo que debes saber_

_-¿mph? ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto alarmado al ver sus ojitos llorosos_

_-Es que yo… nunca…- le dijo roja como un tomate- yo no…_

_El capto el mensaje_

_-Ya entiendo, descuida, esta bien_

_-¿No estas decepcionado?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo estaría?_

_-No quiero que pienses que soy una tonta niña y…- sus palabras fueron detenidas por un dedo de el en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio._

_-Hey, eso no importa, tu eres MI niña, pero ¿estas segura de esto? No quiero forzarte a nada._

_Tras la caballerosidad de su hombre, Bra solo asintió entre sollozos de felicidad, no podía evitar perderse en ese mar que irradiaban sus ojos, el, reanudo el trabajo que había dejado pendiente…_

_Casi de madrugada, los dos dormían ya, abrazados, felices y enamorados._

_N/A: Awww! Que romántico! Espero les haya gustado mi capi, nada como un primer beso, una vez mas perdón por la demora._

_Sobre la historia de 17: Sip, lo leí por ahí en una pagina, no se que tan fidedigna sea la historia, pero la adopte ya que quiero apegarme lo mas que se pueda a la historia original, y sip, el apellido lo invente yo, realmente no hay registros de los apellidos de los androides así que… espero que este este bien!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo, muchas gracias!_


	6. Mujer

Hola chicos y chicas! Ya por fin mi sexto capitulo!

No mucho que decir salvo gracias por los reviews, espero que la estén disfrutando!

Agradezco especialmente a Hilary kryss yagami quien me sigue capitulo a capitulo, grax nena!.

Bien, comencemos… pero antes esto:

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de DBZ le pertenecen a AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo escribo esta historia por distracción, diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 6: Mujer

_Bra despertó a causa del intenso sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas, con mucha pesadez se giro para tratar de evitarlo._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien dormía a su lado, inconscientemente se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de esta cubriéndose con las delgadas sabanas, se ruborizo un poco al darse cuenta de su desnudes. Ahí fue cuando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvió a su mente, estaba apenada, no sabia que hacer ahora, jamás había pasado por una situación similar._

_El androide despertó también debido a los bruscos movimientos de la princesita, confundido, miro a todas partes hasta que encontró al fin una imagen que lo satisfacía sobremanera, dulcemente sonrió._

_-Buenos días, Bra. ¿Cómo dormiste?- Trato de incorporarse apoyando sus codos en el colchón._

_-Uh… hola, bien, ¿y tu?- ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada, y esto no paso inadvertido por el quien estiro una de sus manos y le tomo la barbilla hasta hacerle clavar su tímida mirada en el._

_-¿Todo esta bien, Bra? le pregunto _

_-S… si- trataba de enfrentarlo, pero no podía, a sus escasos 17 años no imaginaba siquiera que se enamoraría de un hombre al grado de entregarse a él._

_-Escucha, linda- le dijo el pacientemente- no pasa nada ¿si? Te amo, y por esto no he de amarte menos, al contrario, me has dado una razón mas para saber que eres una mujer increíble._

_Los ojitos de Bra le miraban ilusionados, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y se abrazó a él tan fuerte como pudo…_

"_MUJER"_

Esa palabra sonaba fuerte ahora en la mente de Bra, y es que el hombre que la había hecho "mujer" un año atrás, ya no estaba mas.

Ese no había sido el ultimo de sus encuentros durante ese año de relación, obviamente hubo muchos mas, cada uno especial, para Bra, cada uno de amor.

*toc, toc*

Golpes a su puerta interrumpieron sus dolorosos recuerdos.

-Adelante- Bra sabia que era su padre tratando de enmendar otra vez su actitud de la noche anterior.

-Princesa…- efectivamente era el.

-Papa- le interrumpió- mi decisión es irrevocable, te parezca o no me voy a ir.

-Lo se, y no haría bien en impedírtelo.

Bra no se esperaba esto, y su sorpresa fue mayor después.

-Tú ya eres toda una mujer, si quieres mi apoyo o tienes, lamento mi actitud, de ahora en adelante cumpliré mi palabra de dejarte crecer.

-Papa…- Bra se giro a mirarle con ternura, después de ello corrió a colgarse de su cuello en un infantil abrazo- Muchas gracias, no te decepcionare…

Vegeta solo sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo muy a su fría manera.

-Bueno papi, debo llamar a Pan y a Marron para comunicarles la buena nueva, tal vez tomemos un café esta tarde, ¡nos vemos papi!

Bra salió de la habitación dejando tras de si a su padre, con una débil sonrisa de nostalgia. Su pequeña princesa había crecido y él no se había dado ni cuenta, sabia que ella podría defenderse sola, aun así ese sentimiento de inquietud no dejaba de acosarlo.

-¿Hola, Marron?

-¡Bra! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo que cubrirte otra vez?- para la rubia ya iba siendo una costumbre tener que cubrir las escapadas que su amiga tenia con su tío, ¡le parecía el colmo! Pero los quería a ambos y deseaba su felicidad.- ¡ahh! ¡No me digas que tu padre ya nos descubrió! ¡oh por Dios! ¡vamos a moriiiir!

-No, cálmate no es eso- la voz de Bra era triste y esto le sorprendió.- solo quería saber si es posible vernos esta tarde junto con Pan, debo comunicarles algo.

-Amiga… ¿Todo esta bien? ¿no hay problemas?- su tono era de verdadera preocupación

-Si, pero prefiero contarte esta tarde esta bien?

-Si, me parece bien, ¿a que hora nos vemos?...

-Te veo a las 7 en el lugar de costumbre ¿Vale? Hasta entonces…

-Claro linda, cuídate, hasta entonces…-

Detrás de Marron se encontraba su madre quien había visto cambiar la mirada de su hija por una de preocupación.

-¿Le sucede algo a tu amiga? Quiero decir ¿Mi querida cuñada?- le decía la androide con burla.

-Basta mama, la escuche muy preocupada.

Los enormes ojos azules de Marron se nublaron.

-Seguro que no pasa nada, 17 es un idiota, pero sabe enmendar sus errores, no te preocupes.- le dijo su madre para tranquilizarla.

-De cualquier manera nos veremos esta noche, "espero que este bien..."- se dijo a si misma.

Esa misma noche…

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucede?- Pan se encontraba sentada frente a Bra, y a un costado, Marron, su pose era desinteresada, sabia que cuando Bra las llamaba con tal urgencia, era por que algo había salido mal en cuanto a sus romances, no es que no le importara su amiga, pero realmente jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que sostuviera un amorío con el androide, mucho menos a escondidas.

-Si, ya dime, ¿17 te hizo algo?- Marron estaba verdaderamente angustiada, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Terminamos.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron al unísono

-Si, hace un par de días

-Vaya, ¡que gusto!- Pan sonreía triunfante

-¡Pan!- La rubia la golpeo con el codo

-¡Auch! ¿Qué? Las dos saben que nunca estuve de acuerdo, ese vil engendro del demonio nunca me pareció lo suficiente para ti, Bra y…

-¡No te permito que hables así de el!- le interrumpió Marron- Quizás mi tío y sus familias tuvieron problemas en el pasado, pero el ya no es mas lo que solía ser, ha cambiado, ¿entiendes? Y no te permitiré una ofensa más.

-Escucha, ´linda´, esa hojalata…

-¡Ya basta!- Bra las interrumpió con la cara roja a punto de estallar en llanto.- No quiero que peleen así, ya termino ¿esta bien? Pero el fue algo importante para mi, así que Pan, te agradecería mucho no lo vuelvas a insultar.

-Esta bien, perdóname- La nieta de Goku agacho la mirada con vergüenza- lamento mucho que terminaran.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Marron ignorando la disculpa de su amiga.

-Lo de siempre, no encontré el valor.

-¿Valor?- pregunto Pan en un murmullo

-No pude con el reto de comunicarle a mi familia lo que sentía por el, no pude vivir nunca una relación normal a su lado, no halle jamás la valentía de entregarle la tranquilidad que necesitaba y que los dos merecíamos…- Bra estaba a punto de quebrarse otra vez. –Es por eso que las cite aquí- Las miro determinante- Me voy…

-¿te… te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?- Marron estaba confundida.

-Estudiare la superior en Shibuya mientras me hago cargo de la corporación de allá, por consecuente, me mudare, creo que de por vida…

-¿Qué? Pero, no puedes… ¿solo por ese…- Pan detuvo sus palabras al sentir ambas miradas sobre ella, sabia que no debía hablar de mas.- Quiero decir, ¡no puedes cambiar toda tu vida solo por que no funciono con el!

-No lo entiendes Pan, tengo que alejarme, es lo mejor, aquí no lo podre superar, solo quería despedirme de ustedes.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Marron pregunto de golpe

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cuando se va? ¿Estas loca rubia? ¡Debemos detenerla!- Pan se levanto de súbito para encarar a Marron.

-Pan, discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo viví mejor que nadie lo que ha sido su relación, es por eso que la entiendo, y no me atrevería a pedirle que se quede, si yo fuera ella, quizás ni siquiera estaría en pie.- le explico

Bra solo movía los ojos como pelota de ping pong viendo como sus amigas peleaban por su causa.

-¡Estan exagerando! Las dos están mal- Pan iba a seguir con sus impertinencias, pero prefirió inhalar y exhalar y tratar de comprender la situación…- bueno ok, si eso es lo que quieres…

-Me voy en 2 semanas, apenas termine la preparatoria.- la contundencia de sus palabras sorprendía al otro par, a decir verdad, tenían que admitir que Bra estaba siendo fuerte.

-Bueno, entonces creo que solo nos queda… ¡armar tu fiesta de despedida!- Marron trataba de cambiar los ánimos.

-Tienes razón- por primera vez Pan le siguió el juego.- ¡es lo menos que puedes hacer por nosotras!

-¡Ohhhh! Ojala Goten asista!- decía Marron con ojitos ilusionados- aunque si no es así, al menos de seguro estará Trunks!

-Basta niñita, ¡nos avergüenzas!- le decía Pan con los ojos cerrados y el ceño torcido.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña Son? ¿Celosa?¬¬´- Marron trataba de avivar otra pelea-

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca!- era mentira, aunque no lo dijera, las tres sabían de su amor por el chico de cabellos lavanda, amor que nació cuando ambos pasaron juntos un año entero viajando por el universo.

-Vamos Pan, además no le eres tan indiferente- le confeso Bra

-Que, ¿te lo dijo?- Pan la miro incrédula

-Jajaja ¿lo ves? Es muy obvio- se burlo Marron.

-¡Cállate! Claro que no- la cara de Pan parecía que iba a estallar.

-Oh si, ¡claro que si!- La rubia la seguía molestando. La pelea continúo durante unos minutos más, y mientras discutían quien quería con quien, Bra no pudo hacer más que echar a reír suavemente, cosa que alegro a sus amigas.

Tras esa des estresante reunión, Bra regreso a la CC con un poco mas de ánimos, abrió la puerta muy contenta y lo primero que encontró fue a Trunks atacando la nevera.

-¡Hola hermanito!- le dijo alegremente

-¿Uh? Oh, hola Bra

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscaba algo de cenar, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Las chicas tomaron bien tu repentina idea de escaparte?

-¿Escaparme?- Bra estaba confundida, realmente si estaba huyendo, pero… ¿seria que Bulma se lo dijo?.- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- le pregunto de súbito

-Osea que si estas escapando- Trunks tomo varios platillos y una bebida, y con un ademan con la cabeza le indico a Bra que se sentara a la sala- la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Bra se sentía acorralada, la situación la comenzaba a hacer sudar, su hermano le aplico un jaque- mate, y ahora tendría que esforzarse mucho para esconder la verdad.

-No escapo, solo quiero probar- le respondió.

-Bra- suspiro- tu ya eres una mujer- "¿mujer?", hoy día a todos se les ocurría usar la misma palabra- tus decisiones son solo tuyas, pero si estas haciendo esto por alguien que no seas tu, hermanita… esta mal.

Bra miro al suelo, de pronto muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, no sabia que responder, su garganta se anudaba de nuevo, sin poder mas, soltó en llanto.

-Trunks…- se esforzaba, pero no podía articular palabra

-Ya, cálmate, todo esta bien- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el la veía llorar, y esta vez no era por un capricho, entonces, algo andaba mal.- tienes que confiar en mi, si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo hare, pero no tomes decisiones a la ligera, piensa en que tu partida también implica no ver a tu familia y amigos en mucho tiempo.- El saiya abrazo a su hermana con dulzura.

-No puedo, tengo que irme…- le respondió entre sollozos

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién te obliga?- el joven estaba confundido

- Estando aquí no lo podre superar…

-¿Superar que?- su incertidumbre lo estaba llevando a la desesperación- por favor, ¡dime!.

Bra levanto la vista lentamente, mirando fijo a su hermano con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a papa…

CONTINUARA…

N/a: Perdon una vez mas por el retraso! Espero ser mas constante ya que esto se pondrá bueno!

Espero sus reviews, ojala estén disfrutando de la historia.

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima…


	7. Entre nosotros

Ok! Aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles el sexto capitulo, prometo cuidar mas los aspecto del cambio de escena, ya muchos por ahí me llamaron la atención, así que me fijare mas en eso así como también he decidido por petición de otros tantos, incluir aquí el lemon de la primera vez para que no se queden con las ganitas jejeje. Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon así que por favor no sean muy rudos xD.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sigo trabajando para ustedes pero antes:

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de DBZ le pertenecen a AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo escribo esta historia por distracción, diversión, para no caer en la demencia y sin fines de lucro.

Enjoy!

Capitulo 7: Entre nosotros

Trunks permanecía a la expectativa de lo que su hermana le iba a decir.

-Por favor, Bra, ¡habla de una vez!

Bra levanto la vista adornada en lagrimas -Me enamore de alguien, y no puede ser- hablo al fin.

-¿Enamorarte? ¿Por eso, solo por eso te vas?

-Si, no puedo arrancarlo de mi, no puedo.

En la sala hubo un corto silencio.

-¿Es 17?- Pregunto Trunks con la voz muy baja. ¡Bra no podía creer lo que escucho! ¿Cómo es que su hermano se entero? ¡Argh! ¡Iba a matar a Marron y a Pan por lenguas largas!

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Pan, Marron?- La peli azulada buscaba desesperadamente la respuesta en los ojos de su hermano.

-No, no fueron ellas, pero ya veo que si es asi…

Bra se agacho tratando de ocultar su intenso rubor.

-¿Te opones?

-Claro que no, es solo que… ¿no es un poco mayor para ti?- le dijo mientras se rascaba la cien.

-mhh…-Bra, no podía negarlo- lo se pero… tiene 24… pero ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Me seguiste?- al parecer tenia mas preguntas que respuestas.

-No, lo que sucede es que, su presencia para mi es fuerte, debido al pasado que envuelve a nuestra familia y Trunks del futuro, desde que escuche esa historia de los labios de mi madre, no pude evitar grabarme su ki casi sin querer, al igual que el de numero 18, para mi era muy notorio cuando el se acercaba a ti, podía sentirlo, sin embargo, pensé que no estaría mal que sostuvieran una amistad, aunque jamás me imagine que su relación fuera sentimental, mucho menos que por él te llegases a marchar.

Para Trunks, este no era más que uno de los caprichos de su hermana, pensó que esta era su primera desilusión y que quizás cuando se diera cuenta de su error regresaría a casa y todo volvería a la normalidad, su vida seria tranquila y volvería a ser la misma niña alegre de antes.

Bra lo miraba atentamente, no podía creer que alguien -además de sus amigas -apoyara su locura. ¡oh no! Seguramente él había notado todas las noches que paso a su lado… ¡que vergüenza!

-inclusive- continuo- los últimos días haz traído contigo un poco de ese ki… me sorprende tu estado- dicho esto, se giro de nuevo a verla- confío en que lo dejaras atrás pronto, no se cuales fueron sus motivos, ni como fue su relación, pero si sé que saldrás adelante, tal y como lo quieres.

Bra sonrió.

-Gracias hermano- le dijo mientras le abrazaba de nuevo- pero aun hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué no decidiste alejarme de el? ¡Ni siquiera le conoces bien!

-Bra, voy a decirte algo, y si te lo digo es por que esta hablando mi razón y mi intuición, si fuese como nuestro padre hablaría con los celos y entonces no llegaríamos a nada jajajaja- ambos rieron ante esta gran verdad, si un defecto tenia Vegeta, ese era actuar impulsivamente.- varas, hace muchos años, incluso antes de que tu vinieras a este mundo, nosotros libramos una fuerte batalla contra un monstruo llamado majin- boo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, Marron habla mucho de eso, ella lo vivió- Bra estaba muy atenta al relato de su hermano.

-¡Exactamente! Entonces seguramente también te conto que, como nosotros, estuvo muerta junto con su familia. Tras esto, la tierra exploto, y cuando la tierra volvió a reconstruirse gracias a Sheng long, se pidió el deseo de regresar a la vida únicamente a las personas buenas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- a Bra se le comenzaban a iluminar los ojos.

-Bueno, como te dije antes, he tenido siempre muy presente el ki de los androides, cuando Goku pidió toda esa energía para crear la Genkidama…-Trunks hizo una pausa para mirar con alegría a su hermana- yo sentí la energía de no. 17 ir hacia ella…

-¿eso significa que…?

-Así es, él estaba vivo, volvió a la tierra e incluso nos ayudo con ese problema, Bra, 17 es solo victima de las circunstancias, al igual que su hermana y no voy a juzgarte por esto, si el fuese una persona mala, no habría vuelto. Aun así estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, puedes quedarte y…

-No, - le freno la chica- mama ha anunciado ya mi cargo, no me puedo quedar, además quiero crecer como persona y salir de la burbuja en la que todos me han metido todos estos años… perdón

-no, no te disculpes, te deseo lo mejor…

-¿Entonces si será un secreto?- le pregunto

-¡Dalo por hecho!- le respondió el mayor de los Briefs guiñándole un ojo.

-¡si!- Bra realmente creía que tenia el mejor hermano del mundo- Bueno, me voy a descansar es un poco tarde, hasta mañana Trunks- dicho esto deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, se levanto y justo antes de salir, se giro para guiñarle también- por cierto, espero que ya te hayas decidido… ¿Pan o Marron?- bromeo.

-Jum… Bra…- fue lo último que susurro el chico con una leve sonrisa.

Bra llego a su habitación, de alguna manera se sentía contenta sin saber porque, quizás seria darse cuenta de a familia que tenia, o darse cuenta de que no estaba tan equivocada con respecto al hombre que amaba, el tenia que ser una buena persona por que… ¿pero que estaba diciendo? El ya NO estaba mas, ella tenia que seguir y olvidar lo que un día fue, por que eso, no se repetirá jamás.

Las dos semanas pasaron con mucha rapidez, tiempo en el cual Bra apenas había logrado organizar todos sus pendientes, empacar y estar al pendiente de la planeación de su fiesta de despedida, y es que si Marron decía "déjamelo todo a mi", era señal de que no se le podía dejar nada a cargo, la rubia era por si sola un desastre, ¡Bra no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a hacer con su fiesta! Y siendo que quizás esa era la última vez que vería a todos sus parientes y allegados juntos, no podía darse ese lujo…

Marron…

Esa niña que prácticamente creció con ellos, ninguno de ellos atinaba a saber bien de donde venia ese carácter y personalidad tan raros que poseía, pues si bien no era fría y grosera como su madre, tampoco era el alma caritativa de su padre, tal vez ellos habían sido la combinación perfecta para crear esa bella fierecilla, tan dulce como indomable, su mente siempre era una maraña, lo mismo que su vida, no era la mejor estudiante, pero si había sido una de las mejores "cartas" que Bra pudo jugar en su relación con el androide no. 17, su tío…

Y es que Bra no quería verla así, de hecho ella siempre se sintió un poco culpable por tratarla sin querer de ese modo, pero ella era la única que podía ayudarle, Pan, se negó desde el principio a apoyar esa relación, claro… ¡vaya carácter el suyo! Seguramente lo heredo de su abuela. Ella era la justicia, pero Marron era la locura y Bra… ella solo estaba todo el tiempo en medio de las dos…

Después de ellas, se encontraba Goten, el tío de Pan, el mejor amigo de su hermano desde la infancia, irónicamente hijo del hombre que su padre "odiaba" y quien siempre le daba a entender que quería tener una cita con ella, pero ella nunca aceptaría, sabia de antemano la clase de hombre que era el, el mismo Trunks se descompuso un tiempo a causa suya, es un mujeriego sin remedio. Marron y el salieron una vez, debido a que ella no puede decidirse entre el y Trunks, así que según ella los ama a ambos… en fin, esa cita no termino de la mejor manera, y al día siguiente ambos salieron de ese motel como un perfecto par de desconocidos… ¡que loca era la vida!. Pan le reclamo a Marron durante muchos meses por eso, pues para ella aun eran unas niñas.

A veces parece como si ella tuviera ese complejo, lo adquirió cuando Trunks le dijo que si no fuera tan joven, seguramente saldría con ella, esto la dejo destrozada, pues aunque no lo diga, su mayor anhelo es tener una cita (y quizás algo mas) con el.

El dia de la fiesta al fin había llegado.

-Bra, has sido una muy buena persona, no solo gran amiga de mi hija, si no de toda la familia, te deseamos lo mejor.- Le decía Videl. Bra pensaba que cuando fuera mayor, quería verse como ella, siempre tan joven y atractiva.

-Muchas gracias Videl, ustedes también son para mi como de la familia, les tengo mucho aprecio.

-¡si!, también yo las quiero- decía Marron abrazándolas a ambas. Videl sudo una gota, al ver que a Marrron se le estaba pasando la mano con las bebidas.

-Por cierto- interrumpió Gohan- me sorprende que convencieras a tu padre de tu repentina decisión.

-Bueno, fue un poco difícil, sabes como es el, pero mi madre me apoyo desde el principio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal un brindis por la nueva vida que Bra esta a punto de comenzar?- Yamcha levanto su copa animando a todos.

-¡Salud!- se escucho en unísono

-Bueno, vamos a bailar…- Marron abría la pista, su padre solo se cubría la cara sonrojado, a su madre le daba igual.

Los guerreros conversaban, bebían y recordaban viejos tiempos.

En otra parte de la fiesta:

-Vaya Bulma, no puedo creer que tu hija se vaya tan de pronto y a tan corta edad- Milk dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-Bien, no puedo hacer mucho, ella ya es una mujer y quiere comenzar su vida, los tiempos han cambiado, incluso yo había comenzado mis aventuras siendo mas joven que ella.

-Tienes razón, pero ya no es como antes, ahora hay toda clase de gente mal intencionada en las calles, ¿acaso no temes por la seguridad de tu hija?

-Por supuesto que si, a toda madre le preocupan sus hijos, pero Bra sabe defenderse sola, sé que estará bien-

-Ojala que si- finalizo Milk mirando intrigada a Bulma, todos sus años como ama de casa no eran en vano… definitivamente sentía que algo estaba mal, por el bien de su amiga, solo podía esperar a que fueran suposiciones suyas.

-.-.-.-.

-Nunca pensé que huirías, niñita.

Una voz distrajo a Bra que se había alejado un poco para reflexionar. Era 18, quien la miraba seria, aunque esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Le dijo volviendo su mirada hacia su copa de nuevo

-Por favor, no me hables más con esas cortesías, ya soy más que la madre de tu amiga, ¿no?

-Era…

-Se lo que paso, y sinceramente…- se acercó mas a ella- pudiste evitarlo- concluyo fríamente

-¿Crees que no lo se? (no que no xD) Se que es mi culpa, es por eso que no puedo superarlo

-¡Por favor deja de ser la victima! Tenias todas las armas para lograrlo, y te diste por vencida, no puedes culpar a nadie por eso, mucho menos comenzar con caprichitos de nena al querer irte así como así...

-Tienes razón-Bra cerro los ojos- no puedo culparlo, ni a el ni a nadie, pero aun así debo irme, te diré lo mismo que a mi hermano, quiero salir de la burbuja en la que todos me han metido…

18 asintió.

-Y por favor ya madura- Sin mas, se giro y se fue, dejando a Bra nuevamente pensativa, su "cuñada" tenia razón, no podía culpar a nadie, ni seguir siendo victima de sus propios actos, de ahí en adelante, seria ella sola con sus responsabilidades, no podía darse el lujo de llorar mas ni de sentirse miserable.

-A partir de mañana… mi vida será muy diferente… -murmuro para si misma mirando alrededor, su vida, su familia, sus amigos y todas sus comodidades, jamás se verían igual otra vez.- mi vida fue diferente desde esa noche, de hecho, desde esa primera noche juntos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El cielo se teñía de rojo anunciando la caída del anochecer, Bra se había encargado de avisarle a su madre que no llegaría esa noche y de pedirle a su amiga que la cubriera, después de guardar su teléfono móvil en el bolso:_

_-Listo- dijo Bra temblorosa al girarse y encarar a 17. No sabia por que hacia lo que hacia, pero era lo que quería, y no había más…_

_El androide la atrajo hacia si y la beso de nuevo, con movimientos delicados la recostó en la cama y comenzó a descender hasta su cuello desabotonando su camisa._

_-Espera- le dijo de pronto- hay algo que debes saber_

_-¿mph? ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto alarmado al ver sus ojitos llorosos_

_-Es que yo… nunca…- le dijo roja como un tomate- yo no…_

_El capto el mensaje_

_-Ya entiendo, descuida, esta bien- su mirada de asombro cambio por una de ternura hacia su chica._

_-¿No estas decepcionado?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo estaría?_

_-No quiero que pienses que soy una tonta niña y…- sus palabras fueron detenidas por un dedo de el en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio._

_-Hey, eso no importa, tú eres MI niña, pero ¿estas segura de esto? No quiero forzarte a nada._

_Tras la caballerosidad de su hombre, Bra solo asintió entre sollozos de felicidad, no podía evitar perderse en ese mar que irradiaban sus ojos, el, reanudo el trabajo que había dejado pendiente_

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- En sus palabras había mucha calma, quería que la princesa se sintiera segura y tranquila._

_Bra solo asintió apretando fuertemente los ojos para cortar las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de ellos._

_Antes de que Bra supiera como, el moreno se había deshecho ya de su camisa, pudo sentir el rose de la piel caliente de su abdomen que se pegaba al suyo con facilidad gracias a su cortísima blusa, el muchacho estiro una de sus manos y la deslizo sobre las suaves piernas de ella, masajeando cada parte de ellas mientras se perdía en el aroma que despedía su cuello, la besaba insaciable._

_Bra freno sus bruscas caricias un momento para mirarle coquetamente, para sorpresa de este, se quito de golpe la blusa dejando ver la parte de arriba de su conjunto, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su rosada piel, el pasaba sus dedos por los erizados brazos mirándole asombrado, como si esa piel fuera la mas bella pieza de arte._

_Procedió a besarla de nuevo, su cuerpo se volvía loco tan solo del contacto, cuando las manos de la princesa recorrieron su espalda, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica despertara la lujuria dentro de si, entonces la beso mas y mas intensamente bajando desesperadamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Bra soltaba ligeros gemidos, era una sensación única._

_17 sentía como los pantalones comenzaban a estorbar, dentro de si había algo ansioso por salir. Se detuvo en seco para quitarlos de en medio, y cuando Bra lo miro, quedo completamente encantada, un intenso rubor le adornaba las mejillas, noto que era tarde para detenerse, pero igual no quería, tenia miedo, si, pero algún día había de tener esa experiencia, ese momento era ahora._

_Al mirar la reacción de su novia, 17 opto por darlo todo de una vez, sin el menor reparo, se quito también la ropa interior dando muestras de su carente pudor. Bra no sabia si mirar, reír o cubrirse la cara, no por que fuera gracioso o poca cosa, si no por la repentina sorpresa. Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue para el androide, pues siguiendo su ejemplo, su chica se despojo de la parte superior de su coordinado. Ambos estaban embelesados, uno en el cuerpo del otro. _

_Tras un rato de contemplarse, el volvió a embestir el frágil cuerpo de Bra._

_-Te amo- le decía con la voz entre cortada por la excitación- no podía esperar este momento._

_-También te amo- le respondió ella, mientras se auto afirmaba lo feliz que era de compartir esta experiencia con el._

_Sin poder soportar mas, introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de la chica, quien solo gemía con mas fuerza, se le terminaba el aire en cada movimiento, hubiese querido hacer mas, pero su falta de experiencia le impedía muchas cosas. Los movimientos del joven comenzaron a hacerse mas lentos cuando bajo poco a poco la prenda. Bra permanecía inmóvil, era el momento…_

_Mirándole directo a los ojos, se coloco sobre ella, como intentando transmitirle esa calma, esa seguridad que el estaría dispuesto a entregarle desde ahora._

_Bra separo por si sola sus piernas dándole paso a su amante._

_-Tranquila- le susurro al oído antes de mordisquearlo con dulzura- solo relájate- beso su cuello nuevamente pero esta vez con mucha ternura._

_Poco a poco fue entrando en ella._

_-¡Ahh!- grito a causa del intenso dolor.- me duele, espera un poco por favor- le suplicaba._

_Él se detenía por momentos, su voluntad tenia que ser fuerte pues en realidad moría de ganas por culminar su encuentro._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-S…si, lo siento sigue- le respondió mientras seguía apretando los ojos._

_-Relájate, estas muy tensa, así no podre…_

_-Si, entiendo, perdón- se disculpaba casi en sollozos._

_Finalmente el androide logro su cometido causando a la chica un dolor indescriptible, que sin embargo poco a poco se convertía en placer, y en el una sensación que hace tanto no tenia, gemía de placer moviéndose lento, disfrutando el momento, Bra poco a poco lo comenzó a disfrutar, al punto de gemir también._

_El androide comenzó a moverse mas rápidamente cuando sintió que llegaba al climax, debía detenerse, pero no lo hizo…_

_Con un suspiro termino su labor, agitado y satisfecho, Bra solo sintió el caliente líquido que emanaba de su cuerpo mezclarse con el suyo, abrió los ojos, agitada también, su experiencia había sido mejor de lo que pudo haber pensado._

_Apenas terminado el acto, el moreno se quito de encima para recostarse junto a su amada, esta se percato de estar aferrada a las sabanas._

_-Eso… estuvo genial…- decía el androide_

_-¿Lo hice bien?- pregunto tímidamente Bra. Realmente no había hecho mucho, pero el tenia que hacerla sentir bien._

_-claro, lo hiciste de maravilla…- tomo su rostro y lo giro hacia el- te amo, es enserio._

_Ella solo sonrió y se acurruco junto a él._

_-Ha… hay algo que me preocupa Bra…- de pronto 17 se había puesto nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza._

_-¿Mph?- Bra se enderezo para encontrarse con su cara-¿Qué sucede?- le angustiaba pensar en que había hecho algo malo._

_-E…es que tu no tomaste precauciones ¿verdad? Yo tampoco, perdón, me deje llevar._

_-¿?- Bra aun no terminaba de entender- oh… te refieres a… ¿cuidarme? Bueno ¿cuidarnos?_

_-Si, exactamente, necesito que tomes una píldora mañana, no queremos empezar mal, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que no, no te preocupes, mañana mismo la tomo, además comenzare un tratamiento- le guiño un ojo, sabia que de ahí en mas, noches como esa se repetirían y mucho…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_Si- se repitió Bra- todo es diferente desde entonces, mañana, comienza una nueva vida para mi, me voy 17, me voy sin ti…

-¡Hey Bra!- Marron le llamo desde lejos- ¡ven a bailar con nosotros!

Al centro de la pisa había un monton de compañeros y amigos esperándola.

-Si- sonrio- ya voy…

n/a: Uyy! Al fin un capi largo y un lemon! Me siento realizada!

Jiji aca dos puntos importantes:

-En Japón tengo entendido, la mayoría de edad es a los 20 años, yo estoy utilizando la mayoría de edad legal en mi país para manejar a Bra dentro del fic (18 años)

-En muchas partes del mundo, la abuela de Pan es llamada Chi chi, yo uso el nombre de Milk pues así la conocemos aquí.

Bueno, creo que es todo… destrocenme!

Y gracias por leer!


	8. Rompiendo la burbuja

Octavo capi!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, es para mi un honor, espero sigan disfrutando de mi historia!

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de DBZ le pertenecen a AKIRA TORIYAMA, yo escribo esta historia por distracción, diversión, para no caer en la demencia y sin fines de lucro.

Enjoy!

La mañana del 20 de julio, Bra despertó gracias a la alarma de un ruidoso despertador que se encontraba colocado en su buro.

Con mucha pesadez se levanto de la cama para después estirarse, se rasco la cabeza aun adormilada y se metió a la ducha. Hoy era el día, su vuelo a Shibuya saldría en unas 5 horas, y ella sabia de antemano que sus padres, hermano y amigas estarían ahí para despedirse de ella, pero el no estaría.

La noche anterior se había encargado de arreglar completamente su equipaje, así que lo tomo antes de salir, giro para mirar su habitación –quizás- por última vez, suspiro, y se dispuso a bajar al comedor.

-¡Querida!- Bulma estaba ahí con el desayuno listo, la miro con una sonrisa pero sus ojos se aguaron. Antes que otra cosa primero la abrazo y la mirada de Bra se volvió completamente nostálgica.

Sentado ya a la mesa, se encontraba su padre quien también sonreía con tristeza, muy en el fondo estaba feliz por su hija, pero por otra parte seguro la extrañaría, y es que Bra es la única persona por quien Vegeta haría y daría lo que fuera, aunque jamás lo demostraba, el tenia una extraña forma de amar que ya su familia conocía muy bien. En fin, esto algún día iba a pasar.

-Espero que estés lista- le decía su hermano levantándose de su lugar para abrazarla también.

-Lo estoy, gracias.

-Bueno, niños- dijo Bulma secándose las pocas lagrimas que salían- mejor apresúrense, no queremos que Bra llegue tarde a su vuelo.

Bra miro a su padre quien le sonrió, sentía un hueco enorme en el corazón, tal vez sonaba mal, pero seria a quien mas extrañaría… solo pensarlo le daban ganas de echarse atrás, pero no, no podía, le prometió no decepcionarlo, así que tomaría ese vuelo, viajaría a Shibuya y le demostraría a él, al mundo y a ella misma que ya no era esa niña asustadiza que se escondía dentro de la burbuja…

Vegeta al parecer se percato de esto, y tal cual leyera sus pensamientos, le dedico una sonrisa de confianza.

Cuando Bra y su familia llegaron al aeropuerto, dos horas antes de su vuelo, parte de sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí.

-¡amigaaaaaaa!- Marron corrió a abrazar a su amiga apenas la vio a lo lejos, al parecer Pan aun no llegaba.

-Marron…- La peli azulada la abrazo muy fuerte también- voy a extrañarte tanto, por favor visítame cuando tengas oportunidad.

-Tenlo por seguro- le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo y ambas siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con Krillin y no. 18 seguidas por la familia Brief.

-¡Que gusto verlos!- Krillin saludo a la familia

-También es un gusto verlos!- Trunks le saludo con la mano- Me extraña ver que Pan no ande por aquí, seguro que querrá despedirse de Bra.

-Oh no te preocupes, seguro se aparece para que la veas¬¬- le dijo Bra entrometiéndose al escuchar el nombre de su amiga salir de labios de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que demonios dices Bra!- La cara de Trunks estaba roja y a punto de reventar.

-Vamos hermanito, no te pongas así- Bra se puso una mano en la boca mirándolo traviesa mientras todos los presentes lanzaban una risa… quien sabe cuando tendrían la oportunidad de reunirse y reír así otra vez.

-¿De que se ríen?- pregunto Pan alegremente quien iba llegando junto con su madre y su tío.

-Oh de nada pequeña- Bulma le tomo cariñosamente la cabeza- pensamos que no vendrías.

-Jamás me hubiera perdonado no despedirme de ti- Pan también corrió a abrazar a su amiga.- papá te envía una disculpa pues no pudo venir a despedirse.

-Y yo jamás me hubiera ido sin despedirme de ti- Bra le respondio el abrazo con uno mas fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar las lagrimas- pero no nos pongamos así, la rubia y tu tienen que visitarme tan pronto tengan una oportunidad.

-Seguro, así será.

Goten se acercó a Bra apenas esta se despego de su sobrina. Bra siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando Goten se acercaba, de alguna manera se sentía acosada pues conocía a la perfección sus intenciones, y, por muchas veces que el le hubiese prometido cambiar, ella no se lo creía.

-Espero también me invites algún día, Bra- Goten iba a inclinarse para abrazarla, pero fue detenido por su amigo quien le jalo una oreja.

-Bra no necesita tu compañía Goten- el semblante serio de Trunks hizo reír nuevamente a los ahí presentes.

-No le hagas caso, claro que eres bienvenido, Goten- le dijo la princesa cubriéndose la boca al reir.

El alegre grupo se quedo riendo un largo rato, recordando anécdotas y abrazando una y otra vez a la chica.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, el tiempo pasó y el grupo se acercó a despedir a Bra a la sala donde su avión despegaría.

-Vamos a extrañarte tanto…- su madre trato de ser fuerte al abrazarla.

-también yo mama- dijo despegándose de ella para abrazar a su hermano- ¡Hasta a ti, tonto! Jajajaja.

-Seguro que me extrañaras, ya no tendrás a quien molestar ¬¬ - le respondió este.

-¡Papi!- exclamo Bra colgándose del cuello de su padre, no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se achicaba. Vegeta solo atino a sonreír levemente y pasar uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

-Bra, por favor cuídate mucho y no nos olvides buaaaaa…- Marron había comenzado a llorar recargada en el hombro de Pan quien solo la veía con una sonrisa triste, los ahí presentes trataban de consolarla, pero su llanto solo era aun mayor.

Dicha distracción fue bien aprovechada por no. 18 quien se acerco a Bra lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

-¿Qué le digo al idiota, si pregunta por ti? (hey, ¿acaso a no. 18 no le importa nunca su hija?).

-Nada- le respondió con nostalgia- de cualquier forma no creo que pregunte, pero gracias- y le sonrió.

-Bien… Espero encuentres lo que buscas- finalizo 18 sonriendo con un poco de sarcasmo.

_**Pasajeros con destino a Shibuya, favor de abordar.**_

Esa era su señal, todos se giraron de pronto a mirarla, en sus rostros había muestras tanto de tristezas como de alegría, de esperanzas y seguridad, antes de que su corazón la detuviera, se giro y comenzó a avanzar.

¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido esa por parte de 18? Era obvio que Kurota dejo las cosas muy en claro, no quería saber de ella nunca más.

Para fortuna de Bra, tenia el otro par de asientos libres, así podría viajar sin ser molestada y con toda comodidad, se arrincono hasta la ventanilla y recostó su cabeza lo mas cómodamente que pudo. "No, el no quiere saber de mi mas nada" pensó.

FLASH BACK.

No. 17 estaba recargado sobre el respaldo de la cama pensativo, apretando con nerviosismo las sabanas que cubrían su semi desnudo cuerpo, tenia que hacer algo pronto, esto no podía seguir así, casi un año de relación y ellos aun seguían viendose por debajo del agua, el, definitivamente ya no era ningún nene y no podía soportar mas una relación entre las sombras.

-¡Termine!...- Bra salía de la ducha cubierta solo por una toalla después de esa agotadora actividad sexual que tan común era ya para ellos. -¿Mph? ¿Sucede algo, cariño?- su mirada fría le daba mala espina.

-Vístete rápido- le ordeno levantándose al tiempo que el también tomaba sus ropas para terminar de vestirse- iremos a hablar con tus padres.

Para Bra, aquello había sido como un balde de agua helada, las palabras de su novio se sintieron como un estruendo y empezó a temblar.

-Pe… pero, amor, no es necesario, ya te dije que yo misma se los comunicare…

-¿Cuándo?- la interrumpió de golpe girándose para encararla- llev meses escuchando lo mismo, ¿es que tanto trabajo te cuesta admitir que te enamoraste de un hombre que no es de tu estatus?- 17 sonaba mas herido que molesto.

-n…no, por favor, no digas eso, sabes que no es asi, es solo que mi padre…- La princesa se acercaba tratando de abrazarlo, pero el, se negaba

-¿Tu padre que? ¿acaso piensas que le temo? Te permití este comportamiento por un par de meses, quizás hasta tres me parecieron normales, pero llevamos una año Bra, UN AÑO escondiéndonos de todo el mundo, no se cual es tu temor- le dijo con un tono de voz mas bajo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás tratando de tranquilizarse y desviándole una vez mas la mirada- sabes que yo respondería por ti.

-Pero es que… no es momento

-¡Para ti nunca es momento!- su voz se elevo de nuevo y esto asusto a Bra quien comenzó a llorar.

Así, empapada y envuelta solo por una toalla se arrincono en la cama para soltar todo su sentimiento, ella en el fondo sabia que su novio tenia razón, pero no podía con el miedo de lo que opinaría su familia.

Mientras eso sucedía 17 aprovecho para vestirse por completo, bufo para tranquilizarse mirando al cielo, sabia que estaba siendo duro, pero ya no sabia de que manera hacer entender a la princesa, le había pedido de todas las formas posibles que formalizaran su relación, pero ella no parecía querer dar el paso, no podía evitar sentir que era poca cosa para ella.

-Escucha, Bra,- le dijo agachándose hasta su altura- mírame- le tomo la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo- esto es tan difícil para ti, como lo es para mi, así que he decidido una cosa- Tomo aire y lo dejo escapar con rapidez para auto afirmarse valor.- quiero que terminemos.

17 desvió la mirada y Bra, por el contrario, lo miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-¿Qué dijiste?- estaba atónita

-Lo siento…

-No… es que… ¡no puedes!- Bra empezó a golpearle el pecho furiosa- eres un infeliz ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Idiota, ¡te odio!- cegada por sus impulsos, abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas al androide.

Este, trato de contener la ira que le provoco, a el no le costaría demasiado acabar con ella de un solo golpe, pero obviamente no lo haría, por el contario, la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla.

-Escúchame bien, niñita, esta es la primera y ultima vez que me tocas ¿Quién te haz creído? No por que te auto proclames una princesa significa que lo eres y mucho menos vas a venir aquí a tratarme como te venga en gana, te he aguantado suficiente ¡pero se acabó! ¿Me oyes? Se acabó, espero no volver a verte nunca, niñita estúpida.- 17 arrojo a una muy asustada Bra sobre la cama y salió volando por la ventana.

Bra no supo cuanto tiempo mas lloro, pero en cuanto pudo parar un poco, se seco las lagrimas, se vistió y emprendió vuelo a casa, era ya de noche cuando llegó a casa, desde ese día, su vida no había sido la misma.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

A Bra le escurrían lágrimas de nuevo, ¡que tonta había sido! De haber ella sabido que su hermano la apoyaría como lo hizo, habría aceptado el reto de sacar a la luz su romance con el androide, quizás le hubiera costado trabajo, pero conseguiría que todos aprobaran la relación y ahora mismo ella seria feliz con ese hombre que amaba tanto.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, triste, se recostó y trato de dormir un poco.

CONTINUARA…

Cortito el capi, va despacito la cosa pero les aseguro que vale la pena, espero les haya gustado…¿ Me regalan un review?

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
